1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio output apparatus and method for a portable terminal, and in particular, to an audio output apparatus and method that can output speech signals received during call connection through another audio output device without stopping an audio output device from outputting audio data of a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) program, a moving picture, or music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, use of portable terminals such as mobile communication terminals and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) is common. The portable terminals are typically used not only for simple call connection or scheduling but also for taking a still picture or moving picture with a digital camera module mounted thereon, watching a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) program, editing a document, playing games, navigation, listening to music, and transmitting/receiving a Short Message Service (SMS) or a multimedia message including the photographed picture or moving picture. Thus, the applicability range of portable terminals becomes wider day-by-day.
In particular, when a call connection request is received and a call is connected in the middle of presenting the DMB program, conventional portable terminals capable of providing a DMB service stop presenting the DMB program to provide a call connection service, or continues to output video data of the DMB program and provides the call connection service, while stopping the output of audio data of the DMB program.
When more than two users watch a DMB program with one portable terminal and a call is connected upon receipt of a call connection request, a user who is not involved in the call communication cannot watch the DMB program that he/she has been watching or watch only video data of the DMB program without hearing the audio.
The above program is not limited a DMB program, but it may occur when a call connection request is received or transmitted for call connection while audio data are outputted such as, for example, when watching a pre-stored moving picture or listening to music.
Therefore, there is needed an apparatus and method for providing a call connection service through transmission/reception of a call connection request without stopping the output of the audio data in a portable terminal.